


worth it

by melanoradrood



Series: Universes Made Just For You And I [17]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Plans For The Future, Sick Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 18:26:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15646422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melanoradrood/pseuds/melanoradrood
Summary: Cassian is sick, which means Jyn has to take care of him.





	worth it

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TinCanTelephone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinCanTelephone/gifts).



> AU: Canon Compliant End of War  
> Word Count: 1858  
> Rating: Teen  
> Prompt: sick!fic

He feels like a bantha trampled over him by the time he lands the U-Wing, but otherwise, he’s doing alright. He has certainly walked off of his ship feeling a lot worse than this, and this time, there’s no blood. Honestly, a long night’s rest, and he’ll be alright. 

Except that when he wakes up the next morning, his head feels so fully, he can barely hear himself breathing.

It doesn’t matter, though, because on a rebel base, the day never stops, the work never ends. He forces himself out of bed, makes himself choke down a ration bar, sips at his coffee, and generally glides through the day. By gliding, of course, it means that he falls asleep twice in a meeting, can’t finish the paperwork that he needed to from this trip, ends up spending lunch in a corner of the hanger holding his head because he was too tired to walk away, and completely forgot that Jyn was getting back that night.

Jyn. Right. Jyn, the germaphobe. Even after all this time with the Rebellion, she still fears getting sick, remembers that the Partisans couldn’t afford things like vaccinations and medicine. If she was sick, she was a liability…

He needs to… he has to…

He falls asleep before he can even try to throw away the tissues, before he can drag himself to the medwing to steal something for his headache, and he wakes up to the voice of his droid.

“Cassian’s temperature is four degrees higher than normal, his pulse is erratic, and his breathing is labored.”

“Fucking…”

“It appears you will be unable to  _ bone _ him until such time as-”

“I’m aware of that, Kay, but I’m more pissed that he’s in there, where the gloves and mask are.”

“You could always get another set from medical.”

“Oh, wow, thanks for volunteering to walk over to medical for me.”

There’s a long silence as Cassian groans, trying to roll over in bed, and he opens his eyes just enough to see Kay and Jyn standing there, back from their short escort mission.

“I just need sleep,” he grumbles out, but it tastes like a lie.

“Go get the gloves and mask. I’ll find him food,” Jyn says with a sigh.

“I’m not your maid,” Kay grumbles as he goes off to do as asked. “Nor am I your karking-”

“LANGUAGE!” Jyn snaps after the droid, because there’s a child next door in the Dameron suite. Right, a child, a newborn, and Cassian is next door sick, and-

“You, stay right there. I’ll be right back.”

He’s too tired to say no.

When Cassian wakes up, Jyn is in the room, with a mask and gloves. She’s pulling in a cot to sleep on by the door, with Kay lurking in the hallway, not entering the room. A droid, afraid of Organic germs. Go figure.

There’s a tray of something beside the bed, and he tries to sit up and reach for it, but when Jyn turns around, she’s pointing a finger at him, a look clear on her face. “You lay back down until I’m ready. I have a whole bucket of medicine for you, hand sanitizer, a mask for you as well, and we’re changing those sheets every day. I leave you for five minutes…”

He tries to not chuckle, but he does so anyways, unable to help himself, and it burns… burns so bad he doesn’t even try to talk.

It takes two more minutes for her to finish getting the cot in, and then she drags in her bag from her trip, tossing it into the corner. They’ll have to clean after he’s better, her trying to sanitze everything, him picking up her mess, but he doesn’t mind. He just wants to survive this sickness.

He lets his eyes drift shut for a moment, and when he opens them again, Jyn has the desk chair beside the bed, is fiddling with the tray.

“Tea, medicine, food, and then you’re going into the fresher. You look like you’re still wearing the - Karking hell, Cassian, you’re still wearing the same clothes from the mission. Are your boots on as well?”

He lets out a groan, admitting that yeah… maybe… and-

“Okay, we need new sheets now, Kay. I’ll change them while he’s in the fresher.

“I’m still not your maid,” the droid grumbles, and even with the mask, Cassian can see the glare that Jyn throws towards the door. 

“No, but he is your human, which means even though we both want to abandon him here to die in his own sweat, we’re going to take care of him.”

Kay let’s out a whirl in response, which was basically a huff, but Cassian had to smile. The fact that Kay was giving such minimal complaints? A real sign that the droid still cared for him.

And Jyn… his Jyn… facing her fears and taking care of him. 

He almost wanted to kiss her, reached out to grab her hand, and-

“No touching,” she snaps, pointing a finger at him. “I’m serious. I have a mission in four days that I’m not missing.”

His hands go back to resting on his chest, but he’s still amused, watching her.

He doesn’t complain when she makes him take the medicine, doesn’t complain at all when she feeds him soup, and helps him with the tea.

He does complain when she puts him in the fresher.

“Ughh, clean,” he groans, and it’s a lie, because his clothes are sticking to him, but he doesn’t want to stand.

She just puts a stool in there, and he’s not sure where it came from, and makes him start undressing.

“Clothes off. We’ll send them off to be decontaminated with your sheets. Were you already sick when you arrived? I’ll send the cleaning droids to make sure your ship is decontaminated as well.

“M’fine,” he grumbles, but he knows he’s too tired to fight back.

“Into the shower,” she says, and she’s pulling out some of the oils that Leia gave her, for her hair, or whatever, and puts the strongest smelling ones on a washcloth, hanging it on the door. “You can come out when you can actually smell that.”

When he finally emerges from the fresher, half stumbling, the bed has entirely new bedding, there’s a steamer in the corner with more of the minty oil in it, and the food tray is gone. All that’s left is another hot cup of something, but he’s too tired to drink it.

“Get into bed,” she says, and she guides him over with her hands on a towel, keeping multiple layers between them. “And put these on.”

He takes the other set of gloves and mask and puts them on, knowing they won’t help. He has never seen Jyn sick the entire time they’ve known each other, partially because he thinks her immune system is incredible after years on the run, but also because of the precaution.

He doesn’t need two layers between them. Doesn’t even want one.

She says she’s going to shower, will be right back, but Cassian is already asleep, still feeling like he’s dying.

The next morning is the same. He wakes up, dripping in sweat, but his fever isn’t lowered. Jyn mentions the medical wing, but he brushes that off, just wanting sleep. More pills, more tea, more soup, and more of the oils. She forces him into another shower, cleans the bedding, and he…

He just wants to sleep beside his wife without her acting like she’ll die if she touches him.

He wants to tell her the news...

He sleeps most of the day.

Four days after Cassian first started feeling rough, he wakes up, able to clear his throat. Jyn isn’t there, but he’s able to walk to the fresher without falling over. He can strip the bed of sheets, knowing Jyn will want that done, and even showers.

By the time he gets out, Jyn has a tray of food, and he smiles at her.

“Head still hurts, but…” His voice is raspy, but given how much coughing he had been doing, that was to be expected. “Think I’m getting better.”

She looks skeptical, but when Kay walks in a few minutes later, he confirms what Cassian already expected.

“Average temperature, normal pulse... I conclude that you are better than you were yesterday.”

Cassian didn’t need Kay to confirm it, but it felt good to hear. He still sleeps most of the day, weary from all of the coughing, but when that night comes… he asks Jyn to join him in bed. In their bed.

She’s still wearing the mask, the gloves, but she looks happy to sleep beside him. He’s wearing clothes, the cold after the past few days of fever biting at him, so there’s a layer of protection, but it feels good to hold her. Feels good to hold her close.

When he wakes up the next morning, it’s confirmed. He’s all better.

He shoves the cot back to the storage area, manages to finally shave by himself, and when he returns with two cups of caff… Jyn is still in bed.

Jyn is still in bed.

“Cassian, I fear that you will be unable to copulate with your wife,” Kay says behind him.

He lets out a sigh and nods. Poor Jyn, so sick.

She moans when she opens her eyes, looking at him, and she looks so small under the blankets.

“I’m sick,” she grumbles, and Cassian nods, pressing a kiss to her forehead. “Don’t do that. Contaminated.”

“I already was sick,” he reminds her, and she scoffs, ripping off the mask and gloves. They clearly didn’t work.

His fingers run into her hair as she settles against him, and he looks towards Kay, still in the doorway. Cassian opens his mouth to ask, and-

“Not your maid,” Kay exclaims. “Soup, medicine, tea. Got it.”

Cassian smiles to himself, and Jyn wiggles in a little closer. He’ll need to pull up the extra blanket he had kicked off during the night.

“Next time he complains about being our maid, I’m going to remind him of how often I have to give him an oil bath because he refuses to stay in the ship,” Cassian says.

Jyn smiles, eyes opening slightly to look up at him.

“You really are risking getting sick again,” she whispers, and he gives a nod.

“That’s okay with me. You’re worth the risk.”

She scoffs, her eyes closing again.

“Picking up random bugs on random planets…”

“I know, I know,” Cassian says, but then he smiles to himself. “But, we might be getting more and more bugs in the future…”

Her eyes open as she looks at him, a smile on her lips. The war is almost done, and that means a future, a future they’ve talked about, a future filled with…

“Yeah. Looks like she’ll be ready to come live with us soon. Having a Senator and Princess as our reference kind of helped. She'll have our last name by the time she gets here.”

Jyn smiles to herself, and nods, looking towards the empty room in their suite.

“I wouldn’t mind getting sick a little more often…”

Neither would he.


End file.
